


To War

by Annie6211



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fill, Superfamily, War Time AU!, five-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't have to be related through blood to be a family. You become a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drafted

_April 12th_

Peter nervously fiddled with the shoulder strap of his bag. Fresh out of boot camp and headed into the field. He had just been dropped off with a group of other new privates, and now he just needed to find where he slept every night.

In the middle of the desert, tons of little tents were set up, housing two or three men. This was a moving encampment, moving closer and closer to enemy territory. He had been assigned to a tent by the superior, 114.

He arrived outside his new home for the next few months, swallowing hard and entering. Two men glanced up at him. Captain Steve Rogers and Technician Tony Stark. He had drawn the short straw against the other privates and had to room with their superiors.

Well, Captain Rogers was one of his superiors, but Stark took care of their weapons, so yeah, same difference. He could make your gun recoil in your face if you made him mad.

He jumped to attention as the larger of the two men stood, obviously Captain Rogers. "Greetings Captain." He chirped nervously. Rogers grinned.

"At ease soldier." Peter relaxed a bit. He sounded nice enough. "How old are you?" Rogers asked nicely.

"Sixteen." Peter answered instantly. Tony frowned from where he was lounging on his cot. How he managed to get a cot when everyone else had to deal with sleeping bags, Peter would never know.

Well, actually, that was a lie. Everyone knew that Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries had managed to avoid being drafted into the war for nearly ten years, but had just recently been forced into service. He couldn't buy his way out of serving, but he could buy himself a more comfortable cot instead of a sleeping bag on the floor.

"God, they really pulling them in that young now?" Stark raised one disinterested eyebrow, before turning back to his phone. Rogers was also frowning, but at Stark, not at him. Peter released a breath.

"Tony. Sometimes it is necessary for-"

"Yeah, yeah, blah blah blah. Service your country. Blah blah blah, protect the world. I still don't understand why I couldn't just build a robot to stand in my place here." Stark grumbled, and Peter stifled a giggle. This was obviously a long standing argument. Captain Rogers opened his mouth, but apparently decided against arguing back this time. He turned back to Peter.

"You can call me Steve. That's Tony. Welcome to the war." Steve shook his hand and Peter grinned.

"I'm Peter Parker. I was drafted about a month ago. I'm a little upset because it interrupted college, but," Peter shrugged, "At least the pay will help me with tuition." Tony perked up, sitting up.

"Wait, I thought you said you were sixteen?" Steve questioned and Peter blushed, shuffling slightly. Steve gestured for him to sit on the second sleeping bag, taking the one across from him for himself.

"Uh, I am, but I finished high school at fifteen. I'm going to Florida Institute of Technology for degrees in physics, robotics, and genetics." He answered sheepishly. Tony's grin brightened.

"Robotics? Oh, I think we're going to get along fine." He rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"You go to college already? And for three degrees at once?" Steve whistled, "Your parents must be proud." Peter shrugged, grin faltering a bit.

"They passed away when I was young. I did live with my Aunt and Uncle, but they passed away when I was fourteen. I got emancipated at fifteen so I could go to college." Peter explained. Steve shifted.

"Oh sorry…my parents passed away when I was younger too, but I had my friend Bucky take care of me." He explained. Tony shrugged from next to them.

"My Dad was a jackass. I was more happy when he died than sad." Steve frowned.

"Tony! That is a horrible thing to say!" he reprimanded. Tony rolled his eyes.

"So? It's the truth." He said petulantly, crossing his arms over his chest. Steve stood, agitated.

"That doesn't matter! You don't just say something like that!" Tony stood, narrowing his eyes and stepping close to him.

"Why not? The truth hurts Golden Boy, deal with it. You didn't know my Dad, so what's it matter to you?" Tony sneered right in Steve's face. Peter swallowed hard, stepping backwards some. He wondered if he would have to stop a fist fight.

"That's speaking ill of the dead Tony. It's just not right. Besides, you should respect your parents, even if you don't like them." Steve crossed his arms, obviously annoyed.

"I respect people who respect me Rogers." Tony held his arms out, smug grin now in place.

"People won't,  _don't_  respect you because you don't respect them!" Steve snapped.

"Talking about anyone in particular Cap?" Tony questioned, smirk still in place.

Well, this was certainly not what Peter was expecting when he got stuck in this tent. He didn't know if their bickering was worse than what he had feared would happen, him a stuttering mess in front of America's Hero, Captain Steve Rogers, and his own personal technological hero, Tony Stark. This was going to be an interesting service tour. That was most definitely a guarantee.


	2. Birthday

_July 4th_

They had moved again. And set up camp again. Peter would say that he was glad that they had yet to actually do any fighting excluding practice, but it just put the entire camp on edge. Regardless of that, today was Steve Roger's birthday and the pressure was gone for now. They had the silverware and the cake. Yeah, the cake in an army camp. Where did it come from?

For all that Tony claimed to hate Steve, Peter couldn't think of anyone that would order a private helicopter to drop of cake in on a camp in the middle of the desert for his birthday. Somehow, Tony had managed to get this to happen without Steve or any of the other superiors' knowledge. So now they were waiting for Steve to finish his business for the day and return to the tent.

"Hey Tony, I was looking at our rifles and I was thinking about how cool it would be if we put an extra ammunition case on the side. Not blocking the scope, but not blocking how we hold it either." Tony's eyes sparked with interest and he motioned for Peter to join him on his cot.

Steve found them about an hour later, pouring over one of the rifles, pulling together little pieces of scrap metal with a giant cake sitting at their feet. Steve grinned, entering the tent to the sight that had become almost familiar in the last few months.

"How did you get a cake into the camp?" Steve questioned, causing them both to jump, staring at him with wide eyes. They glanced at each other, sharing wide cheesy grins.

"Surprise!" they declared, splaying their hands in the air. Steve glanced down at the cake again, now taking in the writing.

_Happy Birthday Capsy!_

He laughed, plopping down on the floor across from them. Peter opened his bag to pull out silverware he had commandeered from the mess hall. Steve gave him a disapproving look, obviously realizing what he did, but turned the other cheek this one time.

"How did you get a cake into the camp?" Steve asked again. Tony shrugged.

"I'm rich. I get away with stuff like this." Tony smirked, when Steve just gave him an eye roll. Apparently, Steve was being very lax with punishments on his birthday. "Jeez Capsy. I wish it were your birthday every day. You're much nicer when it's your birthday." Tony teased. Steve sighed.

"Maybe I'm just tired of punishing you since you never seem to learn." Steve pointed out and Peter laughed.

"Harsh, but true." Peter accepted the slice Tony offered him. Tony shrugged, smug grin still in place.

"Does that mean that you won't punish me at all anymore?" Tony questioned gleefully, "That's the best birthday present ever!" he chirped, and Steve and Peter laughed.

"You wish." Steve accepted his piece of cake. Tony chuckled, taking a bite of cake.

Only to spit it out in a matter of seconds.

"What the hell is that?" Tony glared at the cake. Peter glanced at him, before warily glancing at his own piece. He took a small bite, coughing as he swallowed it. Steve noted their reactions and smiled, warily placing his own piece on the ground.

"Problem then?" Steve questioned. Tony pouted, and put his own piece down.

"I guess the desert air had a bad effect on the cake. It's really really stale." Tony sighed. "I'm sorry Steve." Steve shook his head.

"Tony, it's fine. It's the thought that counts. Thanks for doing this for me anyway. Besides, I get to spend some time with you two, so it's already a good birthday!" Steve grinned. Peter snorted.

"That was so cheesy dude." He snickered. Tony punched his shoulder, sending him a warning glare. Steve just chuckled.

Huh. Peter contemplated. Steve and Tony have seemed to get over their initial riff. In fact, they seemed to be closer than ever…In the few months that he had known Tony, he had not known him to do anything for anyone but himself. Sure, this birthday party thing could just be a birthday thing, but Tony was so upset when it failed…

Peter gasped, but covered it with a cough.

Tony liked Steve,  _liked liked_ Steve. And seeing the look Steve was giving Tony the feeling was mutual.

Well then, Peter had some work to do.


	3. The Plan

_July 16th_

Peter watched for a couple more days. Observing. Observation, planning, and execution. He observed their subtle flirting, and now he needed a plan to throw them together.

Peter wasn't certain on the army's view on relationships, but he could really care less. Steve and Tony would be an awesome couple. And he totally wanted to take credit for getting them together. This would be awesome.

"Hello Peter." Steve nodded to him, smiling. He pulled open their tent, stepping out of it.

"Hiiii." Peter attempted to look nonchalant, like he wasn't just spying on him and Tony. Okay, so Peter was more for action, than planning, so…

Peter jumped forward, shoving Steve hard enough for him to stumble back into the tent. Peter zipped the tent, glancing around quickly, before seeing the lock on his bag. He connected the lock with the zipper, ensuring that they would at the very least have a bit of trouble trying to get out.

"What the hell, Peter?" Tony questioned. Apparently, Steve had filled him in.

"I'll let you two out when you confess your undying love for each other!" Peter winced at the look a passing soldier gave him.

"What?!"

"That's ridiculous Peter!"

"You cannot be serious Parker!"

"Let us out Peter, now. That's an order!"

"Undying love? What the fuck?!"

"Okay! Okay!" Peter groaned, he leaned against the tent for a moment, thinking. "Fine! You don't have to confess your undying love, but you at least have to confess your undying like! I'm not letting you out until you do! Orders or not!" Peter declared. There was a bit of muttering for a moment.

"Seriously kid? Any other time I would admire your rebellion, but seriously?"

"Peter, I  _command_ you to release us!"

"I'm leaving now! When I come back, maybe I'll let you out!" Peter made a big show of stomping his feet. After a few seconds, they started to talk again.

"He didn't really abandon us in here, did he?"

"Capsy, he put a lock on the zipper and walked away. That's abandoning us."

Silence for a few moments and Peter shifted uncomfortably.

"Peter has obviously gone insane. Undying love?" Peter heard Tony snort and Steve chuckle. He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean…pfft…" Steve agreed. Silence again. Peter rolled his eyes. He would obviously have to think of a new idea. They were going nowhere fast. He sighed, standing and heading for the zipper.

"He is insane, right Tony?"

He froze, grin creeping onto his face.

"Yeah, duh, of course…"

"…Tony?"

"Just shut up Steve! I know you're not as smart as me, but you're not an idiot, okay? And apparently neither is Peter. Fuck. I get it Rogers. Don't ask, don't tell all that shit. I'm not gay, but you sure as hell like to challenge that idea, don't you?"

"What? How can you blame  _me_ for your attraction? It's not like I tried to get you to like me! If anyone was being a tease, it would be you!"

"A tease?! Are you joking? I follow through on my flirting Rogers!"

"Prove it then!"

Silence. Peter leaned back, raising an eyebrow. Were they…?

"Oh…wow…" Steve panted.

"Yeah…" Tony agreed.

From outside the tent, Peter fist pumped, scaring a few of the passing privates in the process.


	4. Dads

_November 30th_

They had hit their first battles. No casualties so far, but a few injuries. In spite of this, the edge was back. Everyone could feel it. Something bad was going to happen. It was in the air. Steve and Tony had been barking at each other at night, angry and tense. Peter knew it wasn't because they had any problems with one another, but because they felt the edge too.

"You push those soldiers too hard Steve. They're just kids!" Tony growled, pacing back and forth across their tent. Steve shook his head.

"They have to learn Tony! Would you rather they go out into the field of battle with no experience?" Steve questioned sarcastically.

"Stop!" Peter shouted, causing both men to jump and turn to look at him. He rubbed his temples. "Sorry." He murmured. Tony deflated and Steve sighed.

"No Peter, we're sorry. Everyone is just a little tense." Steve muttered, plopping down beside him. Tony plopped down on his other side, throwing an arm over his shoulder.

"Seriously. And I don't even know why. It's weird, but everyone is freaked out for no reason." Tony snorted. Peter leaned into him a bit, sighing.

"I know…I just feel…like something bad is going to happen." He chuckled, "My senses are tingling." He joked. The others chuckled.

Then something exploded.

They all jumped up, throwing themselves through the tent flap and into the camp. The base had been bombed and men were jumping from enemy planes. Steve pulled everyone together, throwing them on the defense, while Tony collected and distributed weapons. Peter entered his squadron, heading into the line of fire.

The men sent the enemies retreating. They fought and dodged and worked together. They won the surprise attack.

Peter surveyed the camp, looking for injured or dead. He slipped through the tents, checking the area the bomb went off. He didn't find anyone injured or dead.

But he found another enemy.

Peter yelped, managing to duck just enough that the shot went through his shoulder instead of his neck. He dove behind an overturned truck, before quickly jumping up and shooting the enemy dead.

He hissed through his teeth, covering the wound with his hand. Blood spurted out around his fingers. He carefully stood, leaning against the truck when the entire world spun.

"Peter?" he heard a voice, and blinked up blearily to see Steve surveying the area.

"Steve…" he called out weakly, but somehow the man heard. One glance up, and Steve panicked.

"Peter!" he shouted, sprinting over to him and immediately hooking an arm under his knees and another under his head. He jogged back to camp, carrying Peter easily. Peter's head lolled around just enough for him to catch Tony's expression the minute he saw him.

"Peter…" Tony gasped, running over and meeting Steve at the medical tent. Luckily enough, Peter seemed to be the only one injured. "Peter, stay awake." Tony commanded, leaving no room for argument. Steve carefully placed Peter on a cot. A nurse rushed over, doing all she could to heal him.

"Hey Tony," Peter slurred, "Since I'm hurt, does that mean I get to use your cot?" he grinned, and was rewarded with an exasperated smile from Steve and an amused snort from Tony.

"Kid, get better and you can use anything of mine you want." Tony said softly, swiping some hair from his face. Peter yelped as the nurse removed the bullet. Steve immediately stepped forward, leaning over anxiously.

"What's wrong? What hurts?" Steve questioned quickly. Tony grabbed his shoulder, squeezing with a warning look.

"Urg…this sucks." Peter groaned as the nurse disinfected his shoulder. Steve dropped to his knees next to Peter's cot.

"What happened Peter?" he asked softly. Peter shook his head.

"I went checking for anyone I could help, but I found a rogue instead. He got a shot in before I could dodge, but I got him afterwards." Peter's eyelids fluttered.

"You will be feeling tired Mr. Parker. I gave you a mild sedative so you would not have to experience the pain of the stitching." The nurse stated primly, folding a bandage over his wound. "You will be fine. As soon as you're asleep, I'll come back and stitch you." She nodded to Captain Rogers and exited the room.

Tony shifted slightly, swiping more hair from Peter's eyes. He smirked slightly. "You need to cut your hair kid." Peter rolled his eyes.

"No, I don't. I like my hair." He slurred. Steve grabbed his hand, swallowing hard.

"We'll watch over you Peter. Just sleep." Steve assured him. Tony nodded his agreement from the other side. Peter yawned, shifting slightly until he was comfortable.

"Thank you Dads…"

Whoops. Well crap. It was like in first grade when you called your teacher Mom, but so much worse since he was sixteen and had no excuse. Lovely.

Before he could open his eyes and apologize, the sedative took it's hold.


	5. Home

_April 4th_

"Tony! Peter!"

The two men in question immediately jumped to their feet, dropping the semi-shield, semi-knife combination thing they had been building. Tony grabbed weapons, tossing one to Peter and they headed towards the exit of tent, prepared to fight.

This, of course, caused Steve to barrel into them when he threw himself into the tent, knocking all three of them to ground with the super soldier's weight. Tony groaned, and Peter chuckled, more relieved than angry. At least there weren't any fights to be had right now. And Steve's news was even better than that.

"We won!" Steve bounced back to his feet, looking like the trip to the ground didn't even affect him.

"What?!" Tony blurted, sitting up, eyes wide. "It's over? We won? The war is done?" he rapid fired. Steve's grin brightened considerably, nodding to all the questions. Peter laughed happily, helping Tony to his feet.

"So we can go home now?"

At Tony's last question, Steve's smile dimmed considerably, but he nodded none the less. Tony hooted, doing a little victory dance.

And now Peter understood why Steve looked considerably heartbroken instead of excited about the end of the war. Because he understood.

Tony can go home now. Steve lived in a tiny one room apartment in Brooklyn, but the landlady said she wouldn't keep it for him if he couldn't get the payments to her. Which he couldn't. Peter goes to Florida Institute of Technology and lives in their dorms, but with this draft, his dorm room was opened back up and competition for open dorms was unbelievable. He wouldn't have a dorm to go back to and didn't have the money for an off campus apartment.

Tony gets to go home, while Steve and Peter have to find a home to go to. Peter swallowed hard, and, as if sensing his inner turmoil, Steve stepped closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Tony spun around to face them again, excitement still stopping him from realizing the others' problems.

"Yeah Tony. We ship out in two weeks." Steve informed him. Tony's brow furrowed and he snorted.

"Bull shit." He whipped out a cell phone, probably the only one able to get service in the middle of a desert, miles away from the nearest cell phone tower, and made a call. "Happy? Get the plane to my coordinates! I'll text them to you now!"

* * *

"Yeah, Happy has worked for me for years. And there's also Pepper and Jarvis. I built Jarvis, he's my AI, artificial intelligence." Tony had kept an ongoing commentary and explanation on anything and everything ever seen he loaded himself and Steve and Peter into his private jet that he had pick them up. Steve, while thinking it was very unfair to the other soldiers, had little choice but to follow after Peter and Tony dragged him on board.

"You built your own AI?" Peter asked brightly. He had yet to get over his initial depression and was still worrying about where he could room before going back to college, but no need to let Tony know that.

Tony immediately threw himself into explaining how exactly he had built his AI.

* * *

"Peter, do you know when Tony has my flight to Brooklyn scheduled?" Steve questioned when they landed on Tony's private landing pad in Miami.

"I'm not sure. I still need to figure out how I'm get back to F.I.T." he shrugged, "I'm sure he'll let us know." They waited for Tony as he called for a car, probably to bring them to a different airplane so Steve and Peter could head to the places they had to be.

"Hey bud…I'm gonna miss you." Steve suddenly blurted out. Peter chuckled slightly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah…I'm gonna miss you too." He agreed, "But, I mean, we'll still talk, and we can visit each other." Peter assured him. Steve laughed, face heating up a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, of course, uhm-" Steve awkwardly held open his arms. Peter blushed almost as much Steve did, but wrapped his arms around the other man's center. They held the hug for a few awkward seconds.

"Hey! Are we having a hug without me?" Tony appeared and threw his arms around both of them, almost knocking all three of them to the ground. Steve planted his feet, stopping them from careening to the floor. They untangled themselves.

"Okay, so you guys ready to head out?" Tony questioned, eyes bright. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he waited for the text that the car was there.

"Well, I guess I'll head back out to Florida, see if they still have my dorm room open…" Peter kicked the ground, nodding at Steve and Tony. Steve nodded, glancing distantly out towards the North.

"Yeah, I'll go to Brooklyn, see if my apartment is still open. Landlady probably got tired of waiting with no pay…but I'll figure it out." Steve stated.

Tony glanced up from his phone, brow furrowed.

"What the hell are you two talking about? Jesus, you two are coming back to my mansion with me. God." Tony rolled his eyes, spinning on his heel, "Now come on you big idiots. Come meet Jarvis."

Peter and Steve glanced at each other, before scurrying after Tony with big grins on their faces.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R & R. Note: Before anyone even comments on it, yes I was planning on this being this short. It's from an interesting prompt, so I spit out a few extra chapters, but I didn't want to get into a big, long fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not ask me what war they are fighting, because I can honestly say I have no idea. It is modern time, I know that. Not sure if Tony has the Iron Man suit or Arc Reactor yet, haven't decided. Haha. It's a prompt fill from tumblr. I like where this is going though. R & R.


End file.
